Final Fantasy VI: SCB1 Gung Ho
by Furysetzer
Summary: Supporting Character Biography. Basically a short story based on a character from the game, plus my other fanfiction, EoC. This is the 1st of many I still have planned.


Supporting Character Bio:  
  
Gung Ho:  
  
Originally from the small town of Thamasa, the adventurer Gung Ho grew up in tranquility along with his childhood friend, Strago. The two of them shared their lives together, including tales of knights and magic. One particular adventure always involved a fairytale monster, called Hidon, named as such because it was very hard to find. It was said that it resided within Ebot's Rock, a small mountain located north of the village on a deserted island near the shore.  
  
When he was a teenager, Gung Ho became bored with the peaceful life of the country and decided to travel abroad in search of adventure. He wanted Strago to join him, but he was in love with a young girl and wanted to stay with her. They parted, and Gung Ho promised to come back to Thamasa from time to time to visit.  
  
He indeed travelled the world, and had many adventures. He also experienced the negative things in life, including misdeeds to others and power hungry individuals. This began to disgust him, as his nature was just. One day, a mysterious person approached him, making him an offer for his skill with the sword. He said that he knew of the way he felt, and he and the people he worked for felt the same as him. He asked Gung Ho if he would consider to travel with him for awhile.  
  
After considering, he decided to check it out. The man was Turk, and he proved to be a loyal and helpful companion. Although Turk had a strangeness about him, and Gung Ho learned why one day. He could use magic, much the same as Gung Ho. This shocked him, since magic was a well kept secret and could not be used by normal people, since it disappeared 1,000 years ago during the War of the Magi. He asked him who he worked for, and Turk replied with a smile, "I work for those who keep the world from destruction, seeking to keep the balance of alignment."  
  
Nevertheless, he was shocked at hearing this. He asked him to share his knowledge with him, so he could learn what his purpose was. Turk happily oblidged him, and took him to his employers.  
  
Several years later, Gung Ho emerged from his training a changed man. His purpose in life, and a selected few others, was the direction of the human race through subtle influence, to guide and manage the affairs of entire governments in administrating the well being of the populaces. Never again must the world experience near mass extinction like during the war. His chosen master was of Order, and he carried out many missions, seeking always to keep those in check who would abuse power and carry out misdeeds to others.  
  
As he promised, Gung Ho came back to his small home town a few times. Over the years, he experienced many happy times. But always, he kept his employment a secret, and never tried to use his powers for personal gain. When he came back in his fifties, something happened there to his family which caused him much sorrow.  
  
People began to become sick. Over the course of two weeks, a person in town died. Three weeks later, many others were dead, including his cousin as well as her husband. Strange things happened at night, and one person reported seeing a huge monster skulking near the town.  
  
The Elder of the town decided that it would be best to investigate. He took along anyone who was able to hunt the creature down. Gung Ho and Strago were among them, as well two of Gung Ho's relatives, Silvia and her husband Clyde Arrowny.  
  
A week went by, in which they were not able to find out anything new. More people died, including the Elder. There weren't many of the villagers left.  
  
While on guard one night days later, Silvia and Gung Ho were patrolling near the outskirts of the village. Near the cemetary, they ran into a horrific monster. It was digging up the fresh graves, devouring the flesh of those fallen to the sickness. The two of them surprised it and fought, trying to use magic.  
  
This battle roused the entire town, the survivors already being high strung. They ran to the battle, and attempted to assist them. This was clearly Hidon, a diseased creature that was carrying a plague scheming to dispose of the villagers in order to feast. Hidon was extremely powerful, however, and people were getting killed left and right.  
  
During the fierce struggle, Silvia was killed in front of Clyde's very eyes. In rage and grief, the man rushed the diseased monster. Tragically, he was nearly killed in the conflict, suffering a wound so severe that his face was mangled.  
  
Hidon escaped. Although it was severely wounded, and looked like it might recover. The next day, Gung Ho and Strago started tracking the creature out of revenge.  
  
Several days later, they tracked it to Ebot's Rock. There, they found a strange hole in the side of the mountain which seemed recently dug. They guessed that Hidon had escaped from underground, and had looked outward for food. They knew that it was too powerful for them to combat. Strago and Gung Ho decided to bury the creature once again, hopefully for all time.  
  
Hurrying back to Thamasa, they explained this to the dozen or so survivors. To accomplish this, they would need everybody to pool their resources of magic in order to sink the island into the ocean. In desperation, they all agreed.  
  
On the shore closest to Ebot's Rock, the villagers attempted the dangerous spell. To fail in this attempt would kill them all, as the arcane energies released would consume their bodies if they could not control it.  
  
During the incantation, more than one man died, although they managed to contain the force, causing an explosion under the sea. The island shook violently, the magical blast blowing away the whole bottom of the mountain underneath the waves. The villagers watched as the island disappeared within the choppy water.  
  
Weary beyond exhaustion, the survivors returned home. They would try to pick up their broken lives again. Perhaps one day, they would be able to forget the massacre of their brothers and sisters.  
  
With the monster gone, the disease vanished, and those that were still sick managed to recover. Clyde Arrowny recovered as well, although he would never be the same...  
  
As for Gung Ho, he began travelling again. Even though he was past his prime, the road still called out to him. As long as he could still walk, he would never stop journeying. He would never stop questing and sightseeing, wandering and looking for adventure. It was his nature, and the outside world needed him. After all, there were still so many things to do!  
  
____________  
  
A/N: So here it is, my 1st FFVI: SCB: Gung Ho. These short stories directly correlate with my main fanfiction/novel. I realized that halfway through the story that there were many supporting characters who went unrecognized. Final Fantasy VI is such a dynamic world in my opinion, that there were many mini-stories just begging to be told. Not only are the core characterizations of the characters from the game kept intact, but I've added and expanded their roles in the universe for the mythos that I am trying to create. If I had it my way, FFVI would be a series of novels, similar to the Dragonlance saga, which is also an extremely dynamic world. Plus, I get the added privalege of working on my creative writing skills.^^ If this works well enough and people like these, then I get may get more advertisement for FFIII: EoC! So enjoy these SCB's, because I plan on working on many more. In fact, there should be about 23, each corresponding to every chapter within Final Fantasy III: Era of Change. 


End file.
